Still in Love With You
by Here'sToRightNow
Summary: I missed your touch even when you were still in my arms. I know this sounds crazy, but the moment I looked in your eyes, I knew that I had fallen in love with an amazing girl. And even when we broke up, I never stopped loving you. Troyella Oneshot.


Go listen to You Are the Music in Me! Just like Bill Borden said, "it will stop you in your tracks." Just go to I own nothing.

Still In Love With You

The local ice cream shop. One of the hottest spots in Albuquerque for young couples. If you looked around the shop you would see a boy with dark chocolate eyes with the same dark colored hair wrap his arms around a petite girl's shoulders behind the counter. In the booth nearest the door a dark skinned boy handed a blonde girl a crème brulee, then a high pitched squeal could be heard. A soft bell sounded when a couple with slightly darkened skin walked through the doors and made their way to the counter. On two of the stools near the counter sat a tallish boy with a pink hat on his head that was tilted slightly to the side. Next to him sat a girl who was slightly overweight, but had a love for dancing. In between the two sat a milkshake with two straws sticking out. In the back of the ice cream place sat another couple. The fairytale couple they've been called. The boy had brownish hair and the bluest blue eyes known to man and caused girls to throw themselves at him. The girl that sat across from him had longish brown hair that reached the middle of her back and these dark chocolate eyes that made the boy melt. Today, however, something wasn't right. Something came between the fairytale couple.

"You're breaking up with?" the girl questioned her boyfriend of four months with tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry , it's just that I think we'd be better off seeing different people at our school. Don't hate me for doing this," the boy pleaded the girl.

"Hate you? I thought I meant something to you! I thought we were something," The girl yelled at him no longer trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Look, this hurts me too" the boy told her.

"That's a load of BS! You know what, I'm out of here," the girl said walking away.

"Wait" he called after her.

"I did wait. I waited for you to ask me out thinking that we would be together for more than four months. I was wrong. Maybe I shouldn't have waited," the girl said and then left.

The couples in the ice cream place turned and stared at the boy that was left in the booth. The couples were shocked. That was the couple that was supposed to last to the end of time. It was supposed at least more then four months because the people in it were different. They were Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.

One Week Later

"Come on Troy! Focus!" yelled Mr. Bolton from the sidelines as the Wildcats basketball team were practicing in the gym after school.

"Troy, man is this Gabriella thing still keeping you down?" Chad asked him. When Troy didn't answer Chad continued. "Why don't you talk to her?"

"She won't answer my IMs, e-mails, phone calls, texts, nothing," Troy sighed.

"Maybe you hurt her," Chad tried to reason with him.

"I tried not to hurt my heart, and somehow I still did. And I hurt her, too," Troy said as he walked off the court.

"Troy!" Mr. Bolton called after him.

Chad walked up him and said, "Let him, he's got to figure out what his next move is in this game we call life." Chad walked back on the court leaving Mr. Bolton shocked by Chad's philosophy.

Troy walked through the empty hallways of the school. Everyone was gone. The Decathlon Team had left. The basketball team had gone, too. He stepped through the doors and into the outdoors. The first thing he saw was a girl sitting on the bench reading a book. He smiled when he realized who it was. The girl with the book was Gabriella. The girl whose heart he broke one week ago. She looked up from her book and made eye contact with him. She shook her head sadly and picked up her stuff and started to walk to the bus loop. Troy followed her.

"Gabriella, would you give me a chance to explain myself?"

"Troy, you had time. You had all the time in the world, but I guess you didn't know it," she said as her mom pulled up to where they were standing.

"I have a reason," he cried.

"Yeah, and what would that be?" she questioned her foot tapping impatiently.

Troy didn't answer her. He stood there and looked down at his shoes. Gabriella turned away from him and opened the door and got in. The car slowly pulled away.

"Because I love you," he said to no one at all and slowly started his walk home.

He opened his front door and trudged up the stairs to his room. He collapsed on the bed and groaned. Everything was going perfectly until he broke up with her. He groaned again.

"Honey, is everything okay?" Mrs. Bolton questioned her son.

"No, mom. Everything's not okay," he whined.

"Gabriella. You miss her don't you?" she asked stroking his hair.

"More than anything ever," he said.

"Then why did you break her heart? And I'm guessing not seeing her everyday is breaking you heart as well," she asked.

"Because I was so in love with her," he told her.

Mrs. Bolton looked at Troy oddly. "Troy, you do know that you don't normally end a relationship because you love someone that much. That's what makes a relationship so much stronger as long as the feeling is mutual."

"You don't get it mom, I've never felt this way before. I never what it felt like to miss someone when they're still standing next to you. I never knew what it felt like to be able to talk to a girl all night long and still miss her voice."

"So, that's why the phone bill was so high.." Mrs. Bolton murmured. "If she means that much to you, then why don't you talk to her."

"She won't even give the time of day," Troy sighed. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes. He came across a picture frame. The frame held a picture that was very dear to him. Captured by the camera was the moment where Troy and Gabriella were watching the Fourth of July fireworks. Gabriella didn't even know he took the picture. It was the profile of her face being illuminated by the red, white, and blue fireworks. She had a simple American flag drawn on her cheek drawn by himself. His lips turned into a slight smile. That girl somehow had that power. No matter what he felt like, she could get him to crack a smile. Gabriella had a power over him and she didn't even know it and truthfully, he was afraid.

"Mom, I love her and I don't know what to do with myself without her," Troy sighed. "But I'm not sure that she's still in love with me."

"Troy, I guarantee you, that she never stopped loving you. Just the way you never stopped loving her. The only way to get her back is to tell her," Mrs. Bolton said.

"Tell her what? I broke up with you because I love? That makes no sense," Troy said.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to make her understand," Mrs. Bolton stated, then stood up and kissed Troy's head and then made her way out of the room.

Troy looked around his room. A vibration in his pocket disturbed him from his sadness. He opened his cell phone. One new text message. His heart skipped a few beats praying that it was Gabriella. His heart sunk when it was Chad. It read, "Party. Saturday. Gabriella there." Troy looked once more at the picture in the frame. The smile returning to his face. He looked down at the message then back at the picture. His mind was racing with different options. Skip the party, forget Gabriella. Go to the party, find some cheerleader. Go to the party, make up with Gabriella. One last look at the picture made up his mind. He pressed "reply" on the phone and wrote two simple words, "I'm there."

Saturday Night's Party

Troy uncertainly stepped into the Evans' household. He dressed simply, but enough to make any girl's heart melt. He wore and American Eagle polo and jeans. The polo was blue bringing out his eyes and making them even more stunning. He walked into the living room where the stereo was blasting at full volume. Troy recognized faces in the crowd. He saw each of his friends paired off and dancing together. He sighed and leaned against the wall. His eyes searched the room for that one girl. After searching for three minutes, he found her and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a simple white dress that went perfectly with her slightly darkened skin. That was another power she had over him. No matter what she wore it caused him to lose all sense of what to do. He couldn't think properly. He couldn't do anything properly. He stuttered. He tripped. Something about seeing her made his knees go weak. No one could make him do that except her. She looked his way. His blue eyes connecting with her dark chocolate ones. She felt herself losing in the blueness of his eyes. She looked away. She couldn't take it. Gabriella walked out onto the empty balcony. It was now or ever. Troy pushed himself off of the wall and made his way to the balcony. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him. Gabriella turned around and saw Troy. She started to walk toward the door.

"Gabi, wait!" Troy said, Gabriella stopped and looked at him.

"Am I finally going to learn the reason why Troy Bolton broke up with me? Or are you not going to tell me?" She questioned.

"I'll tell you, but please promise me that you won't interrupt me, I need to get this out," Troy told her.

"Fine," Gabriella took a seat on one of the chairs that was on the balcony.

"Okay. First, I guess you should know; I've never had a girlfriend that lasted more than two months," Troy said and Gabriella opened her mouth to say something, but remembered her promise and closed it. "I had this girlfriend, her name was Jennifer. We were together for awhile, but when we went on Christmas Break; something changed. As you know, I went to that ski lodge for my Christmas Break. One New Year's Eve I sang with you. Something happened when our hands touched. There was this spark that went all the way up and down my spine. That night I broke up with Jennifer. All because of a girl that I barely knew and at that time I thought I'd never see you again. I still don't know what made me break up with her, but I do know it had something to do with you."

At this point Gabriella was listening intently to Troy's story. He took a deep sigh and continued, "I couldn't make it through a day without looking at your picture on my phone. It was starting to scare me. By the time school started I had made through only one day without looking at that picture. Seeing you in person just practically pushed me over the edge. Crazy things started happening to me. Stuff I've never had to deal with before. I suddenly had these feelings that I had to keep in control. I had to fight the urge not to just kiss you anytime I saw you. It drove me crazy not being able to hold you in my arms. I wanted to hurt any guy that gave you a second look. Like I said I've never had these types of feelings for any girl I'd ever dated. And when I spent time with you, oh gosh, you have no idea what that did to me. I felt different because of you. And truthfully, it scared me. It still scares me."

By this time the party inside was over. The music was still blaring, but everyone was crowded by the doors to the balcony. This was the first time, that they knew of, where Troy and Gabriella were talking since they broke up. Neither Troy nor Gabriella noticed them because they were completely focused on what Troy was saying. Troy looked at the girl sitting in front of him. She looked like she was understanding. He took another big breath and continued, "Once we started dating, my symptoms of you got worse. These insane things started happening. Even more so than what happened before. I started missing your voice even though we were still talking. I started missing your touch even though you were still in arms. I saw your smile the very second I closed my eyes. Whenever someone said your name, I got these chills that ran up and down my spine. Whenever I see you, I can't help but smile. I know this may sound crazy, but the very second I looked in your eyes on New Year's Eve I knew that I fell in love. I've never felt such a strong connection to anyone outside of my family. I've never wanted to be hugged by anyone outside of my family. Yet everything changed when I met you. There's something about you Gabriella. I'm not sure what it is, but there's something about you that makes every minute worthwhile. That makes makes every kiss something memorable. There's something about you Montez, that makes me fall in love with you every single time I see you. There's something about you that makes me lose control. Since I met you on New Year's Eve, I've lost control. I don't know anything about anything anymore. Something about having no control has brought me closer to you," Troy looked Gabriella and said these last three words, "I love you."

Gabriella sat in shock. So much came out of his mouth. So many emotions. She said nothing, so he continued, "I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I just thought you should know." Troy started to open the doors to the balcony.

"Troy, wait," Gabriella spoke for the first time. "Everything you just said, has happened to me too. I've got no control. And I just thought you should know; I never stopped loving you."

Troy walked back to Gabriella. He didn't speak, but there was no need for anymore words. His arms wrapped around her waist and hers went around his neck. The two leaned in and their lips connected. Troy felt his heart skip a beat and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. Gabriella slowly pulled away, but left her face inches away from his.

"Gabi, can you promise me something?" Troy asked her. "Never let me have control again."

"That," Gabriella smirked, "can be arranged."


End file.
